


Mr. & Mr. Chelsea

by alloverthemoon



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alloverthemoon/pseuds/alloverthemoon
Summary: 七周年的结婚纪念日。





	Mr. & Mr. Chelsea

**Author's Note:**

> 这个文档是我德比郡打完利兹那晚上创建的，现在决赛都快打了我才写完……  
> 也不知道自己在写个什么玩意！（叉腰）感觉好像也没有很史密斯夫妇……（？？？都是特兰的锅（！！（坚信）  
> 决赛加油！（？？？不要在这个时候喊口号啊）

特里是在八点半的时候到达酒店的，手里还捧着一束花。兰帕德刚跟他发短信，说火车在米尔顿凯恩斯出了问题，非得迟到一会儿不可了，他立刻回了一条带着一串x符号的短信表示你不用着急，反正时间还早，现在才七点，天都没黑呢。

他乘着着万豪酒店的电梯一路向上，透过侧对着泰晤士河岸的透明玻璃，伦敦眼的上的一圈灯光一丝不落地顺着缝隙滑进了这狭小封闭的空间内，在特里白色的外套上划出一道道血红的光痕。从这么近的角度仰头看去，在夜幕降临之际，泛着微弱红光的巨型摩天轮，竟然仿佛一樽冉冉升起的血月，光辉照耀着夜幕之中的伦敦城。高瘦的男人叹了口气，微笑着嗅了嗅手边的花束，他的鼻尖碰触到玫瑰之中伫立着的一张卡片，那是他委托商场工作人员帮他写的，上面是：

【七周年纪念日快乐，我的爱人。】

房间在酒店的顶层，虽然这似乎没什么必要，鉴于这栋楼的高度，住在顶楼也不能低头俯视伦敦城的夜景，可特里偏是稚气而又带点无可救药的硬拗着兰帕德说一定要住顶楼，于是对方就同意了。而现在他一早来到了他精心布置过的房间，推开门，房间里的陈设完全如他所计划的那样——一张铺好的双人床，枕头中间放着一支玫瑰和和一个小礼盒。靠着窗边放置的双人座位，蜡烛和餐具都已经安排就绪，点火器也就放在一旁。特里订房间时特意说了，希望中途没有人打扰，因此他预定的双人晚餐的头牌冷餐已经稳稳当当地放在桌边的餐车上，上面还有一个装满冰块和一整瓶香槟酒的香槟桶。

他将花束轻轻地放在一进屋时的小厅的桌上，缓步走向了卧室，把外套挂到一旁的衣架上，随后又摘下头顶的帽子。他一边抬手抚平着马甲上的褶皱，一边下意识地环顾四周，像是要从这个房间里抓出一个幽灵似的。当然，这儿没有幽灵，有他也看不见。因此在检视一圈之后，他只是面无表情地坐到了一旁的扶手沙发里。

房间里安静得让人心神不宁。

特里正沉在沙发里，静静地回想——而不是在玩手机，这可不太寻常。他与兰帕德相识已经有十余年了，仔细想想，其实已经快要二十年了。他们第一次相见，便是在兰帕德的老家罗姆福德，他们那时还都是小孩，在同一个机构里进行训练和学习，但没过多久，特里就从那儿离开了。等到第二次相见，已经是许多年后，他在西伦敦的咖啡馆里被安排去和一个特殊的对象接头。

而那个有着蓝眼睛的陌生男孩一言不发地坐到他对面时，特里才想起来，自己原来是见过他的。一股奇异的感觉涌上了他的心头——至于剩余的，都是历史了。

特里当了兰帕德十多年的后勤官，然后在他们认识的第十一年求婚了。当时的兰帕德刚步履蹒跚地赶上飞机，而就在飞机飞离危险区域十几秒后，两人脚底的建筑群就炸成了一片废墟。兰帕德扒着直升机的舱门，使了全身的力气才把舱门关上，随后便虚脱地躺倒在地，胸口随着剧烈的喘息一起一伏，而在飞机上监管操控了全过程的特里，也在位子中如僵尸一般一动不动地坐了五分钟。

五分钟后，兰帕德依然躺在地上，而飞机已经上升进了云层。特里缓缓地从座位上站起来，将地上的兰帕德扶起，抱到离两人最近的机舱座位上，兰帕德刚想张口说句谢谢，就被特里打断了。

不，他什么也没说，只是单膝跪地，从口袋里掏出了一个天鹅绒质地的小盒子。

这场只有两个人在场的求婚，最后也只有两个人知道。而如今已经是这场未曾公之于众的婚姻的第七个年头，特里深陷在扶手椅中，毫没在意时间已经过了九点，伦敦的天彻底黑了下来，窗外的伦敦眼的红光也愈发强盛，就在这时，房间的门口传来了敲门声。

是兰帕德。

不然还能是谁呢？

“我真抱歉。”这是他的丈夫进门后的第一句话，话音刚落，遍捧过他的脸在唇上落下了一个不知道是补偿还是歉意的吻，“路上发生太多事了，火车故障了，耽误了好一会儿。”

“没事的。”特里笑着回了他了一个吻，语气十分轻快，“等你不算什么事。”

随后他便牵着兰帕德的手走到沙发前，举起那束捧花，塞进他的怀里：“七周年快乐。”

今晚毕竟是七周年的纪念日。

两个人坐在靠泰晤士河畔床边享用完了晚餐，热菜由升降机一道一道地从底下的厨房传上来，香槟更是空了大半，等到餐后甜点的环节，两个人都已经有点眼神迷离，双脚在桌子底下不停地碰撞，似乎都已经心猿意马。 那可怜的冰淇淋配拿破仑蛋糕堪堪只被吃了一半，特里就已经揽上兰帕德的腰，对方的双臂和双腿也顺势缠上他的脖颈和腰胯，才走了几步路就在混乱之中朝着整洁干净的床铺倒去，玫瑰花和礼物一并被扫下床，写着“John & Frank，七周年快乐”的纸片也飞进了床头柜底。

兰帕德头靠在一堆枕头的海洋中，身体不仅没有陷下去，甚至还被垫高了起来，特里接着这个角度，将头埋在对方的颈窝里，轻吻和舔舐着那儿的肌肤，兰帕德头往后仰，喉咙颤动之间发出着完全不必要的响声，他叫得太响了，就像他的腿在自己的腿底下抖得不正常一样。

特里和他的特工先生出过能有上百次的任务，而他非常清楚兰帕德在高度紧张之后，突然放松下来的状态是怎样的，他对此的了解甚至能精确到呼吸和眨眼。

他想兰帕德一定刚挣脱一场苦战。他本不应该迟到的，也就是说他原本的计划是在八点半之前就能解决所有事情，然后毫无破绽地出现在丈夫面前。但肯定有变数发生了，火车故障是个蹩脚的借口，尽管明天早晨西米德兰的铁路报告可以为他提供有力的背书，但特里清楚兰帕德才是导致那辆车故障的罪魁祸首——这突如其来的变数拖了他半个小时，而在那之后，兰帕德的理智和神智已经如同被拉到最紧的橡皮筋，离崩断只有一线之隔。

于是他才会像这样，在自己的手底下散发着不安的气息，身体不必要地颤抖，双腿圈得过于用力，几乎是要讨好和伪装什么一样。他今天过于热情了，哦，倒不是说他们平时的性爱缺乏激情，只是今晚明显已经到了要通过烈性的东西来麻痹精神的程度。兰帕德拉扯着他的衣服，喊着他的名字，胸前的扣子早就开了好几颗，几乎是急不可耐到要尽数扯开的程度。他笑着吻特里，亲昵地叫他的外号，亲他的耳垂，甚至主动翻身从包里翻出了润滑剂和避孕套，一边半闭着眼和对方接吻一边在胡乱中套上，随后又倒了满手掌的液体，在特里的阴茎上撸动起来，把润滑剂涂满了整根柱身。这活儿他已经干了好几年了，闭着眼都能做。

“我准备好了。”

“你说什么？”

“我可以了，JT。”他又吻了他一下，“操我。”

“我还没帮你扩张。”特里此时冷静得不像是他自己，又或者这时候冷静下来才是正常人，“我会弄疼你的，Lampsy。”

“那不好吗？”兰帕德几乎是跨坐了上来，他的裤子早就在十分钟前不翼而飞，衬衫也开到了胸口，那堪堪能遮住臀部上方的衣襟的意义远大于其作用，“你不想操我吗，John?你不想弄疼我吗？你不想就这么插进来，弄得我疼到哭出来吗？你想不想看我哭？我会哭给你看的，John，只要你想，你想让我哭着喊你的名字都行。我需要你——”

说着他直接自己坐了下去。进入的过程还是费了点力气，毕竟他俩已经太久没做了，上次好像还是一个月以前。在这期间，他们甚至都碰不到面。兰帕德真的疼了，尽管阴茎上已经涂了足够的润滑，但他的身体导致的不够放松带来的疼痛还是让他呜咽了好一会儿。可他还在继续往下，让那东西继续进入他的身体，挤压得他的内壁传来阵阵钝痛，让他的入口处被撑得几乎是要再也合不拢。他一边叫着，一边呻吟，一边喘息，那声音里还真的带了点哭腔。特里双手扶着兰帕德的腰臀，努力地帮着他往下坐，直到因为姿势的原因顶得太深，兰帕德没法再向下为止。

“你要不要躺下？”特里吻了吻他的脸颊，“你这么坐着，腿会抽筋的。”

兰帕德喘着气点了点头，在特里的帮助下缓缓朝后倒去。头碰触到枕头和床垫的一瞬间，他的脑子就飞走了，眼前只有特里，他的一只手捏着他的腰，另一只手攀着他的胸口。兰帕德伸出手去，握住那只正放在自己胸口上的右手，配合地让它在自己左胸的部位胡乱摸索起来。同时特里开始挺动自己的腰跨，原本在腰上的那只手也向下移去，握住了兰帕德半勃的阴茎。

“你还好吗？”特里故意促狭地笑着说道，“你喝太多酒了，Lamps。”

“我……”兰帕德刚要辩解，就被特里的又一下顶弄撞得没了声音，他不知道自己今晚还能不能硬得起来，虽然他知道的是自己就算硬不起来也能爽——特里的冲刺每一下都顶在他身体里最敏感的那个部位，快感开始在身后堆积，他胸口前的乳尖已经完全充血，蹭着衬衫磨得他难受，只能抓着特里的手让他去照顾一下那儿。他觉得自己与其说是在做爱，不如说像是在坐过山车，下降时失重的感觉让他又难受又爽，想赶紧结束，却又想“我要再来第二次！”因此他呻吟得更用力了，用次来缓解小腹中令人难以言说的电流感。他不知道时间过了多久，只觉得自己的世界天旋地转，听不见声音，也看不见人，直到一阵强烈的酥麻感从小腹一路冲上了胃里，弄得他像是哭喊一般叫唤出声。他知道自己高潮了，额头上已经出了细密的汗。特里的阴茎还埋在他身体里，这一刻那东西跳动的血管感受起来更加明显，仿佛就像是被人从过山车上拽下来之后，又被人扔上了海盗船。

他们一直做到特里射了才结束，兰帕德摊在床上，四肢无力地趴着，就像是在自由落体。特里就躺在他身边，这时候他想起没吃完的拿破仑蛋糕，于是下床去把它拿了过来。冰淇淋自然是全化了，兰帕德看到的时候，还觉得有点可惜。于是最后他俩废物利用了这点融化的冰淇淋，来了一次；最后在浴缸温热的水中，兰帕德趴在浴缸的边缘，磨磨蹭蹭且迷迷糊糊地，两人又做了一次，还差点在浴缸里睡过去。

“你知道吗，我们不应该折腾这么久的。”特里忍不住笑道，看了一眼窗外，“天都快亮了。”

“伦敦四点天就亮了又不是我们的错。”兰帕德闭着眼吻了吻特里的嘴角，“我们可以一觉睡到中午。”

“那可挺好，因为这酒店的退房时间是下午两点。”

“我们可以再多住一天。”兰帕德在被子底下蹭了蹭丈夫，“只要你有空。”

特里顿了顿。

“我当然有空。还有——”他亲了一下兰帕德的肩膀，“我爱你，七周年快乐。”

“我也爱你。”

 

兰帕德知道特里不相信自己火车延误的无辜性，但那无所谓了。在火车上收拾完残局之后，收到上级发来的消息，将下一个目标的信息尽数发给了他。当他看到George Lyon这个名字时，他先是去餐车车厢，拿了一罐免费啤酒。没有人知道George Chelsea的假护照于一年前换成了Lyon，正如现在也没人知道他是James Chelsea一样；正如没有人知道，John Terry和Frank Lampard已经结婚了七年， 且在只有他们两个人的世界中，他们永远，一直，都会是伴侣和恋人。

**Author's Note:**

> 以防有人不知道（我估计是真的有人不知道）George是蒋的中间名，James是兰的。Chelsea是他俩之前还是搭档的时候的假护照姓氏。Lyon是狮子，狮子是维拉的队徽。


End file.
